


Waiting

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Deryni Chronicles - Katherine Kurtz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and His Champion await a momentous event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



> Date Written: 21 August 2005  
> Word Count: 175  
> Rating: PG13  
> Pairing: Morgan, Kelson  
> Category: friendship  
> Summary: The King and His Champion await a momentous event.  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo's Fanfic only. All others, ask first.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and world involved in the _Deryni_ universe completely belong to Katherine Kurtz. I'm only borrowing the characters for a little workout, but I'll certainly put them back just the way I found them. Thanks!
> 
> Author's Notes: So over [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/442970.html), [](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccadg**](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/) originally asked for a sentence of a story with Morgan and Kelson, friendship based. I tried to write that…and got this instead in about 15 minutes' time. Hope it works. And it's set at some point after _King Kelson's Bride_ , so technically AU I suppose….
> 
> Author's Notes, the Second: This is the first time I've actually written something in this universe that I adore so much. I'm rather hoping it continues….

  


Morgan watched the younger man pacing restlessly and forced himself to bite back a laugh. He was struck by the similarities to the first Haldane king he'd served so faithfully, particularly while awaiting the birth of his first -- and only -- child, the young man before him. Nor could he forget doing the same himself, when both of his own children had been born. "My liege," he murmured. "No amount of fretting is going to help your lady wife give birth sooner."

His words gave the younger man pause; the sheepish grin turned on him made Morgan chuckle aloud. Kelson raked a hand through his hair nervously. "I can't help it," he replied. "I'm about to be a father. I don't feel… What if I'm no good?"

Remembering his own similar fears, Morgan pointed the king toward the abandoned chair by the fire. "Kelson, every father feels the same way. I certainly did, both times Richenda gave birth. But I've got a beautiful daughter and a strong, handsome son. You'll do just fine, my liege."


End file.
